


Благотворительность

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: После аварийной посадки на Сигнус флагман Кровавых Ангелов больше похож на блинчик, а денег на ремонт нет. И если Сангвиний готов подождать, то его сыновья таким смирением не обладают.Осторожно! Жестокое обращение с музыкальными инструментами, трагическая гибель интерьеров и предметов обстановки.Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Warhammer 40k 2018.
Kudos: 10





	Благотворительность

«Красная Слеза», боевой корабль класса «Глориана», стала предметом свершившегося чуда дважды. В первый раз — когда Сангвинию удалось буквально силой мысли посадить бесконтрольно падающее многокилометровое судно на Сигнус. Во второй — когда, несмотря на ужасающие повреждения, оно смогло подняться с поверхности планеты и долететь потом сквозь шторма до Макрагга. На крепком слове и одном крыле, но долететь.  
Однако Ангелу и этого было мало. Он желал третьего чуда. Он хотел восстановить корабль.  
— Разумно ли это? — выразил справедливое сомнение как всегда практичный Робаут Жиллиман. — Масштаб работ будет сопоставим с постройкой нового капитального корабля…  
Тут он встретил красноречивый взгляд Сангвиния и поспешил добавить, что, конечно, работы будет много, но столь незначительные трудности не могут остановить истинных энтузиастов своего дела на пути к великой цели. К тому же, у императора должен быть достойный флагманский корабль масштаба «Глорианы». Конечно, Жиллиман, не колеблясь, предложил бы для этого свой, но «Честь Макрагга» пока так и не вернулась. Что же до Льва, то Робаут имел все основания сомневаться в его готовности поделиться. Так что восстановление «Красной Слезы» стало суровой необходимостью.  
Однако, увидев первичную смету на ремонт повреждённого судна, Жиллиман вновь пересмотрел своё решение. Очевидцы утверждали, что пересмотрел он его широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескалась смесь изумления и подлинного ужаса. Ужаса главного бухгалтера, осознавшего, что дебет и кредит на его предприятии превратились в параллельные прямые и сойдутся теперь разве что в бесконечно удалённой от наблюдателя точке пространства-времени. Говорили также, что рука Жиллимана, в которой он держал датапад со сметой, дрожала, а волосы на голове непостижимым образом шевелились.  
Моментально произведя в уме расчёты, для которых простым смертным понадобилась бы неделя слаженной работы сотни савантов за тысячей когтитаторов, Робаут схватился за сердце. Потом за другое. Конечно, даже столь глубокое потрясение не могло бы вызвать нарушений в сердечном ритме примарха — это был просто человеческий жест, усвоенный им вместе с прочими элементами культуры родного мира. Покончив с хватанием за сердца, Жиллиман схватился за голову.  
Перед его мысленным взором разверзлась чёрная дыра в бюджете новорождённого Империума Секундус, которую неизбежно проделали бы намечающиеся затраты. Нужно было что-то предпринять, и срочно.  
Направляясь на аудиенцию с братом, Жиллиман успел придумать сотни, если не тысячи разумных аргументов, почему ремонт «Глорианы» лучше отложить в ящик с табличкой «никогда». Он заготовил трёхчасовую прочувствованную речь о последствиях, которые повлекут столь монументальные затраты. Речь эта самыми яркими красками описывала ужасы экономического коллапса целых регионов, повествовала о миллионах голодающих детей, стенающих стариков и безногих собачек. Она могла бы вышибить слезу даже из куска гранита, да что там, сам предатель Хорус, должно быть, разрыдался бы, услышав её.  
Однако Сангвиний не дал брату возможности даже начать своё выступление. Услышав только «в данный момент мы не располагаем возможностью…», он просто кивнул и сказал:  
— Хорошо.  
Жиллиман, уже набравший в грудь воздуха, чтобы произнести свою речь, осёкся, подавился, закашлялся и только после этого смог выдавить:  
— Что?..  
— Хорошо, отложим пока этот проект, — спокойно пояснил Сангвиний. — Жаль, конечно. Мне дорог этот корабль. Но если ты говоришь, что сейчас начать полномасштабный ремонт невозможно, значит, так оно и есть.  
Скупая слеза скатилась по щеке Жиллимана, когда он покидал тронный зал. И всё же к чувству облегчения, испытанному им, примешивались горькие ноты разочарования. Он твёрдо решил записать свою речь, дабы увековечить её для потомков — на случай, если кому-то с её применением в деле повезёт больше, чем автору.  
Робаут ещё не знал, что в то самое время, когда он диктовал сервитору-писцу свой шедевр развёрнутой аргументации, в Крепости Геры поспешно собрался сокращённый конклав капитанов Девятого легиона.  
— Итак, у нас проблема, — начал Ралдорон, сразу перейдя к делу в обход ритуалов и формальностей. — Жиллиман увидел смету на ремонт «Красной Слезы» раньше, чем успел подписать.  
— Ну и кто в этом виноват? — поинтересовался Амит. — Говорил я, не ставьте сумму прямо над квадратиком для подписи, а вы?..  
— Мы тут собрались не для того, чтобы выяснять, кто виноват… — напомнил Азкаэллон.  
— Говорил я вам, не пишите сумму, пока подписи не будет, авось подмахнёт не глядя!  
— …а чтобы решить, что теперь делать, — закончил Азкаэллон, который, собственно, и верстал смету, поэтому барахтался как никогда отчаянно. — Да и не подписал бы Жиллиман документ без суммы, он нам не настолько доверяет.  
— А с суммой тем более теперь не подпишет, — вздохнул Ралдорон. — Поэтому мы здесь. Нужно придумать…  
— Как заставить Жиллимана подписать смету? — Амит задумчиво погладил свой нож для свежевания. — Ну, есть у меня парочка идей…  
— Где взять деньги, — осадил его Азкаэллон. — Вот что нужно придумать. Причём в обход налогов и казны Империума Секундус.  
Легионеры переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, замолчали, погрузившись в тяжёлые раздумья. Они были воинами, а не экономистами, и оттого задача, стоявшая перед ними, казалась вдвойне неразрешимой.  
— А может, смету как-то сократить? — задумчиво предложил Амит. — Выкинуть оттуда всё ненужное, ну, статуи там, позолоту, алмазы по пятьдесят карат… Вы же наверняка туда кучу всякой лишней дряни натолкали.  
— Она и так минимальная, — вздохнул Ралдорон. — Только самое необходимое. Какие статуи, только на восстановление корпуса денег уйдёт, как на новый крейсер! Сумма всё равно ни в какие ворота не лезет, даже если дыры в обшивке досками заколачивать.  
— Давайте запчасти на вторичном рынке найдём! — не унимался Амит. — Подержанные.  
— Угу, — фыркнул Азкаэллон. — Запчасти. От «Глорианы». С «Непобедимого Разума» снимем, что ли?  
Судя по всему, Амиту весьма импонировала такая идея.  
— Все «Глорианы» уникальны, — отрезал Ралдорон. — Это не ударные крейсеры, которые на верфях пачками штампуются.  
Амит развёл руками.  
— Закон рынка, — заявил он. — Если нет денег, чтобы купить что-то нужное — следует продать что-нибудь ненужное.  
— Отличная мысль, — согласился Азкаэллон. — Давай, Нассир, мы тебя продадим?  
— Кому я нужен? — ощерился Амит. — Ни кожи, ни рожи, броня вся драная, оббитая. Давай лучше тебя продадим? Ты у нас красавчик в полированном доспехе, тебя сразу купит какой-нибудь магнат, чтобы украсить свой дворец твоей золочёной задницей!  
Азкаэллон уже открыл рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но не успел.  
— Никого мы продавать не будем! — осадил обоих Ралдорон, возвысив голос. — Мы благотворительный сбор откроем.  
Мгновение Кровавые Ангелы молчали, переваривая эту мысль. Амит опомнился первым.  
— Благотворительный? — переспросил он. — Это как?  
— Ну, — Ралдорон сморщил лоб, пытаясь сформулировать основные постулаты этого явления так, чтобы можно было донести их до собеседника, — это ты объявляешь, что собираешь деньги на хорошее дело, а неравнодушные люди тебе их дают.  
— Просто так?  
— Просто так.  
Легионеры переглянулись.  
— А в чём подвох?  
— В том, что деньги надо действительно потратить на то, на что их собрали, — вздохнул первый капитан. — Тут у нас проблем не возникнет, так что всё просто. Ещё можно благотворительный концерт организовать, и всю выручку за билеты пустить на дело. Или ярмарку.  
— Концерт мне нравится, — одобрил Азкаэллон. — Это очень просто устроить… Кто на каких инструментах играет?  
Ралдорон немного смутился.  
— Я на арфе, но не очень хорошо, — признался он.  
Амит фыркнул.  
— Треугольник подойдёт?  
Азкаэллон махнул на него рукой.  
— Ты сыграть разве что на нервах можешь, тебя не считаем. Ралдорон, собери лучших музыкантов легиона, надо продумать программу. Амит, ты займись билетами.  
— А ты чем займёшься? — подозрительно прищурился Расчленитель.  
— А я — организацией! — отрезал Азкаэллон. — Давайте, братья, надо это сделать — флагман сам себя не отремонтирует.

* * *

Весть о поиске талантов распространилась по легиону в считанные часы. Кровавые Ангелы высоко ценили роль искусства в становлении золотого века человечества в галактике. Пение и музыка всегда были у них в почёте. Легионеры любили демонстрировать своё искусство, тем или иным способом прославлявшее Императора и примарха. А с тех пор, как эти два понятия объединились, они удвоили свои старания.  
К дверям зала, где Ралдорон организовал импровизированное прослушивание, выстроилась огромная очередь, заполонившая коридор и несколько лестничных пролётов. Поскольку концертного зала первый капитан под своё мероприятие получить не смог, космодесантникам велено было приносить музыкальные инструменты и необходимую аппаратуру с собой. Кровавые Ангелы отнеслись к этой просьбе с пониманием и дотошно исполнили пожелание Ралдорона. Одно только не пришло им в головы — скооперироваться.  
В результате в очереди регулярно попадались несколько стоявших друг за другом легионеров, каждый из которых тащил по арфе, трубе или контрабасу. Однако контрабасы были меньшей из проблем. Некоторые Кровавые Ангелы принесли с собой фортепиано, клавесины и даже рояли. На лестнице переминались с ноги на ногу два легионера, тащивших небольшой орган.  
Через сутки этого мероприятия Ралдорон начал сомневаться в своей любви к музыке. Через двое — тихо ненавидеть её. Через трое суток он начал подозревать, что от звука собственной арфы его будет тошнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. А поток желающих поучаствовать в концерте всё не иссякал.  
Когда Кано, не без труда протолкавшийся через ряды ожидающих своей очереди легионеров, сообщил, что Ралдорона желает видеть примарх, тот на радостях обнял адъютанта, слегка приподняв над полом. Затем, не выпуская из объятий, усадил на своё место и заявил:  
— Теперь ты — это я.  
— Но я не разбираюсь в музыке, — вяло отбивался Кано.  
— А тебе и не нужно. Просто аргументированно отказывай тем, от кого совсем уж уши вянут, — шепнул ему Ралдорон.  
И умчался так, словно у него выросли крылья, оставив несчастного Кано наедине с музыкально одарёнными братьями.  
Бывший библиарий вздохнул, собрал в кулак весь свой музыкальный слух и громко крикнул:  
— Следующий!  
Двери распахнулись, и в зал ввалились три легионера со знаками различия пятой роты. Каждый из них тащил по огромному, больше человеческого роста в высоту, барабану.  
У неискушённого в таких вещах Кано отвисла челюсть.  
— Это… всё? — осторожно уточнил он.  
— Не, — помотал головой один из легионеров. — Погоди, ща ещё занесём.  
Не успел Кано опомниться, как двери снова распахнулись. Сначала показалась спина одного из Кровавых Ангелов, который волок что-то тяжёлое. Затем из полумрака выплыл силуэт гигантской ударной установки. На глазах изумлённого Кано монструозный инструмент начал медленно просачиваться в зал. Процесс сопровождался стабильным низким гулом, словно работал какой-то большой и громоздкий механизм.  
Потом раздался звук удара, и установка остановилась, взвизгнув и загудев медными тарелками. Со стороны коридора донёсся слабый вскрик, а за ним — отборная ругань.  
— Застряла, тварь! — раздалось снаружи.  
— А я тебе говорил, не влезет! — вторил другой голос. — В окно надо было!  
— Да ладно, занесём, — фыркнул один из легионеров и повернулся к Кано. — Брат, помоги, а?  
Кано вздохнул. Никейский эдикт — Никейским эдиктом, сказал он себе, но нынешний император ничего такого пока не постановил. А библиарии не бывают бывшими.  
Он закрыл глаза, чтобы зрение физического тела не мешало процессу, направил свою волю вперёд, в коридор, где двое Астартес безуспешно пытались пропихнуть застрявшую установку в слишком узкие для неё двери, и подтолкнул.  
Эффект превзошёл самые смелые ожидания. Мысль библиария, объединившись с физической мощью его братьев, с силой толкнула инструмент вперёд. Снеся косяк вместе с дверьми, установка влетела в зал, но не остановилась, а проскользила по гладкому мрамору вперёд и врезалась в постамент одной из бронзовых статуй, украшавших помещение. Низкий гул, которые издавали при перемещении барабаны, тарелки, литавры и прочая ударная дребедень, собранная в единый организм, превратился в низкий вой, от которого задрожали ферропластовые окна.  
Статуя покачнулась и рухнула на пол, сотрясая зал. Кано схватился за уши. Теперь в дополнение к установке взвыли барабаны, принесённые ранее. К барабанам присоединились две арфы, оставленные в углу предыдущими конкурсантами, а также клавесин, рояль, альт и небольшой орган. Звук, исторгнутый новообразовавшийся симфоническим оркестром, вошёл в резонанс с предыдущей нотой, взятой ударной установкой. Окна дрогнули и взорвались лавиной сверкающих осколков. Задрожала и рухнула с потолка массивная люстра из хрусталя и бронзы, добавив свой вклад в какофонию этого локального апокалипсиса. В окружении огромного количества резонаторов вибрация распространилась на весь этаж, лестницу и несколько прилегающих галерей.  
В считанные мгновения в этом секторе жилых помещений Крепости Геры не осталось целых окон, люстр и стаканов.

* * *

— Вот в этом углу поставим ярмарку ваальских сувениров, — Амит ткнул пальцем в тактический гололит, на котором Кровавые Ангелы пытались понятными им средствами представить диспозицию будущего мероприятия. — А у сцены — Сангвинора и сервитора с пиктером, пусть народ с ним фоткается.  
— Сангвинора не дам, — отрезал Азкаэллон. — Сам там стой.  
— Ну, кого-нибудь из гвардейцев поставишь, — отмахнулся Амит. — Они у тебя все одинаковые. Какая разница, кто…  
Он не успел договорить. Жуткий вой, нарастающий с каждой секундой, затопил всю Крепость Геры.  
— Что, во имя Трона?.. — начал Амит.  
— Боевая тревога! — заорал Азкаэллон, у которого было только одно возможное объяснение для любого странного явления.  
Волшебные слова мгновенно переключили мозг Амита в боевой режим, и все уточняющие вопросы немедленно испарились из его сознания. Схватив в одну руку нож для свежевания, с которым он не расставался никогда, а в другую — удачно подвернувшийся табурет, Расчленитель вылетел в коридор вслед за Азкаэллоном, на ходу поднимая по тревоге всю свою роту. Дальше их пути разошлись: Амит помчался отражать потенциальное нападение, а Азкаэллон — спасать примарха.  
Меньше чем за минуту практически все Кровавые Ангелы в Крепости Геры, а вслед за ними и Ультрамарины были подняты по тревоге.  
Однако первыми на место происшествия прибыли не Астартес, и в этом не было их вины. Просто катастрофа, постигшая окна, предоставила необычайное тактическое преимущество тому, кто мог перемещаться, минуя двери и коридоры.

* * *

Кано поднялся с колен, смахнул с лица мелкую хрустальную пыль, потёр кровоточащие уши и огляделся. Зал выглядел так, словно в нём сдетонировала ядерная боеголовка. Дверей больше не было, на их месте зиял пролом. В него уже начали заглядывать понемногу приходящие в себя Кровавые Ангелы, которым не посчастливилось стоять в очереди за креативными ударниками. По залу гулял свежий горный ветер, ворвавшийся через огромные стрельчатые окна.  
Ветер же донёс характерный звук хлопанья огромных крыльев, и через подоконник шагнула очень знакомая фигура. Кано и воины пятой роты, сообразив, что дело пахнет жареным, оперативно преклонили колена.  
— Встаньте, — велел Сангвиний, обходя руины люстры. — И объясните, что, во имя Терры, здесь произошло?  
Все взоры мигом устремились к Кано, который замещал Ралдорона, следовательно, нёс ответственность за воцарившийся бардак. Бывший библиарий кашлянул и смущённо уставился в осыпанный мелкими осколками пол у себя под ногами. Психическое чутьё подсказывало, что врать нельзя. Чутьё другого рода, просыпающееся обычно где-то в задней части тела, между ногами и поясницей, в свою очередь подсказывало, что выдавать проект благотворительного концерта нельзя тоже. В противном случае Азкаэллон, не посвятивший примарха в план под добыче денег, вполне может натянуть слишком болтливому адъютанту магистра глаза на то самое место, где гнездится это особое чутьё.  
— Кано, — с лёгким нажимом повторил Сангвиний, — что здесь было?  
— Ну… люстра упала, — озвучил тот и без того очевидный факт. — Стёкла вылетели.  
— Это я вижу, — терпеливо пояснил Ангел, посчитавший, видимо, что звуковой апокалипсис повредил тонкую настройку псайкерских мозгов. — Я имею в виду остальное.  
Он показал на ударную установку, украшенную выломанным косяком, на склад инструментов в углу, и на толпу легионеров, которые, толкаясь и переругиваясь, лезли друг другу на плечи, чтобы заглянуть в зал.  
— Это было… — Кано запнулся, вздохнул и сдался. — Это было прослушивание, повелитель. Отбор участников концерта.  
— Какого концерта?  
— Благотворительного…  
Сангвиний вдруг одобрительно кивнул.  
— Это хорошая идея, — произнёс он задумчиво. — А почему мне ничего не сообщили?  
Кано пожал плечами, чувствуя, как сгустившиеся было над ним тучи понемногу расходятся.  
— Возможно, Первый капитан хотел сделать вам сюрприз?  
Помедлив, Сангвиний признал, что да, такого рода сюрприз был бы весьма в духе его любимых сыновей.  
Именно в этот момент в зал ворвался Амит, которому удалось, наконец, протолкаться сквозь толпу на лестнице, явно применяя при этом прихваченный с собой табурет. Влетев в разгромленную студию и не обнаружив никаких признаков неприятеля, кроме гуляющего по струнам эха, он застыл, явно не зная, как вести себя в столь сложной ситуации.  
Сангвиний бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Нассир, — проговорил он тоном, в котором не звучало и тени подвоха, — ты тоже спешишь на прослушивание?..  
Амит открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом открыл снова. Рука с табуретом медленно опустилась вниз.  
Надо было спасать положение. Кано понял это как никогда ясно, но гениальных идей, как же это сделать, всё не являлось. Поэтому он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Капитан Амит, вы опоздали!  
— Я?! — взревел слегка пришедший в себя Расчленитель.  
— Вы, вы, — Кано сделал вид, что сверяется с хроно. — Договаривались на шестнадцать часов ровно, а сейчас уже шестнадцать ноль три!  
— Да как ты..! — начал Амит гневную тираду, но ему не суждено было её закончить.  
— Нассир, — Сангвиний укоризненно покачал головой, — не продолжай. Мы с Кано, разумеется, простим тебе небольшое опоздание. Можешь начинать.  
— Начинать что? — переспросил несчастный капитан.  
— Выступление. Можете взять, ну, на чём вы там играете? — подлил масла в огонь Кано. — На треугольнике?  
Лицо Амита сравнялось по цвету с уцелевшей краской на его броне.  
— На рояле, — произнёс он глухим голосом.  
Кано почувствовал, что дело принимает интересный оборот. Амит походкой осуждённого, поднимающегося на эшафот, приблизился к названному инструменту. Он убрал нож, водрузил перед роялем многострадальный табурет, смахнул хрустальную пыль от разбитой люстры и поднял крышку.  
— Вы, закройте дверь, — велел он своим легионерам пятой роты, всё ещё стоявшим над ударной установкой. — С той стороны.  
Кровавые Ангелы послушно подняли дверные створки, оторвавшиеся от выломанного косяка, и покинули зал, вытолкав заодно всех любопытных. Двери кое-как прислонили снаружи к тому месту, где им полагалось быть по замыслу архитектора.  
Амит бросил на своего примарха последний страдальческий взгляд и снял перчатки. Кано малодушно закрыл глаза, стремясь оградить хоть какие-то органы чувств от того кошмара, который неизбежно воспоследует в следующий миг.  
И разгромленный зал наполнился стремительной мелодией вальса.  
От неожиданности Кано открыл глаза. За роялем определённо всё ещё находился Амит. Его пальцы порхали над клавишами с быстротой, едва ли доступной смертному пианисту. Сангвиний, кажется, ничуть не удивлённый, взирал на это с гордостью отца, чей сын делает первые шаги.  
«Вот тебе и треугольник», — подумал Кано.  
По окончании выступления из коридора раздались аплодисменты. Кано понял, что тоже аплодирует — от избытка чувств, — и, встретив взгляд Амита, догадался, что ему это с рук не сойдёт.  
Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба забил, тем не менее, Сангвиний.  
— Я думаю, ты прошёл в финал, — улыбнулся он Амиту.  
Тот с грохотом захлопнул крышку рояля и удалился из зала быстрым шагом, по пути вновь снеся только что поднятые двери. Сангвиний проводил его задумчивым взглядом.  
— Иногда его скромность даже меня изумляет, — поделился он с Кано.  
— Скромность?! — выдохнул тот. — Да он теперь должен будет меня убить, чтобы его тайна не разнеслась по легиону.

* * *

Неделю спустя Марсова площадь потонула в грохоте музыки и воплях восторженной толпы. Мощь звука была такова, что Робаут Жиллиман, перебиравший в Резиденции бесконечные отчёты и доклады, при первых аккордах вздрогнул и поинтересовался, что происходит.  
— Кровавые Ангелы устраивают в Цивитас благотворительный концерт, — сообщили ему.  
— Не согласовав это мероприятие со мной? — изумился Жиллиман.  
Его изумление было столь велико, что просто не оставило места гневу. В самом деле, с каких это пор что-то на Макрагге делалось без согласования с повелителем Пятиста миров?..  
— Возможно, они согласовали это не с вами, — предположил Каспиан, тонко намекая, что формально Жиллиман не был больше лицом, обладающим наивысшей властью на этой планете. — Но я должен также заметить, что, согласно моим наблюдениям, когда Кровавые Ангелы хотят что-то сделать — они не очень беспокоятся о всяких согласованиях.  
Жиллиман выглянул в окно, словно ожидая увидеть концерт оттуда.  
— Тем не менее, странно, что они хотя бы не прислали мне приглашения, — заметил он.  
— Но вам его прислали, — возразил Каспиан. — Я точно знаю, поскольку лично положил конверт на этот самый стол.  
— Ты?  
— Один из капитанов Кровавых Ангелов попросил меня передать приглашение вам лично в руки. Я посчитал, что стол, в общем-то, то же самое. Никто не мог взять с него конверт.  
— Верно, — согласился Жиллиман. — Никто. С этого стола ничего не пропадает, если только… Ойтен!  
Последнее слово он выкрикнул уже в коридоре. Каспиан проводил своего примарха задумчивым взглядом.  
Тараша Ойтен и не думала отпираться.  
— Да, я забрала приглашение, — признала она. — Тебе не следует ходить на это представление.  
— А я, может быть, хочу! — возмутился Жиллиман. — Могу я раз в десять лет хоть на час отвлечься?  
— Это благотворительный концерт. Следовательно, тебе придётся сделать пожертвование.  
— Как будто это проблема, — отмахнутся Робаут. — Едва ли они собирают деньги на что-то сверхъестественно дорогое.  
Тогда он ещё не знал, как глубоко заблуждается.

* * *

Капитан Амит не находил себе места, и дело было отнюдь не в обычном мандраже перед выступлением.  
— Нет! — орал он, для большей убедительности грозно упираясь руками в крышку рояля. Рояль из солидарности жалобно гудел в унисон. — Никогда! Ни за что!  
— Да тебе, в общем-то, ничего и не предлагают… — заметил Ралдорон.  
Азкаэллон был более категоричен.  
— Сангвиний сказал, что ты будешь играть — значит, ты БУДЕШЬ играть, — отрезал он. — Даже если мне придётся тащить тебя на сцену силой.  
Расчленитель ухмыльнулся, показывая клыки.  
— Ну тащи.  
Азкаэллон с Ралдороном переглянулись и продемонстрировали просто уникальное для них единодушие, синхронно шагнув к упрямцу.  
— Ещё шаг — и вы об этом пожалеете, — предупредил Амит.  
— Если продолжишь упрямиться — примарх узнает, куда подевались Космические Волки, — пригрозил ему Азкаэллон.  
— Подумаешь! — фыркнул Расчленитель. — Тогда он заодно узнает, кто заставил меня это скрыть!  
Ралдорон с Азкаэллоном переглянулись снова. Положение было опасным.  
— Я не могу выйти на сцену перед толпой народа и сесть за рояль! — продолжал Амит. — Если вам это нравится — вперёд, но я туда ни ногой. Чтобы все думали, что Нассир Амит — такой же придурок с идиотской бренчалкой, как все остальные, и рота его ничуть не лучше? Ну уж нет. Может, мне ещё броню покрасить и рюшечек навешать? Что обо мне друзья подумают?  
К счастью, о том, что друзья эти были в основном товарищами по арене, и преобладали среди них ныне враждебные Пожиратели Миров, у него хватило такта промолчать.  
— Но тебя уже слышала куча народу на лестнице, — справедливо возразил Азкаэллон. — Что ты теряешь? Слухи и так расползутся.  
— Не расползутся, — гордо заявил Амит. — Я принял меры. Не забывай, меня слышали, но не видели. А я был в зале не один.  
— И на кого же ты… свалил свой бенефис? — изумился Ралдорон.  
Амит пожал плечами.  
— Ну, не на твоего же адъютанта.  
— Извините, что встреваю, — донёсся голос этого самого адъютанта. — Но, кажется, я нашёл решение проблемы.  
Все трое моментально повернулись на звук. В дверях стоял странно улыбающийся Кано с продолговатым предметом в руках. За собой он тащил транспортную платформу, нагруженную целым набором совершенно неуместных здесь на первый взгляд вещей: кистями, красками, клеем, гипсовыми формами и почему-то прыжковым ранцем того паттерна, который использовала сангвинарная гвардия.  
Азкаэллон нахмурился.  
— Где ранец взял? — строго поинтересовался он.  
— Списанный со склада забрал, — фыркнул Кано. — Невелика проблема. Он же только для красоты.  
— Ты сказал, что нашёл решение, — напомнил Ралдорон. — Мы все внимательно слушаем.  
— Вот, — Кано поднял цилиндр.  
— И что это?  
— Золотая фольга. Приклеивается легко, и сохнуть, как краске, ей не надо. Ранец сейчас пристегнём. Сложнее всего с маской, но, — он показал на платформу, — гипсовый слепок, папье-маше и немного золотого лака решают дело.  
— Погоди-погоди, — начал Ралдорон, до которого постепенно доходило, — ты хочешь выдать его за?..  
Кано уверенно кивнул.  
— Капитану Амиту не хотелось, чтобы его видели на сцене, — пояснил он. — Что ж, его там не будет. Все увидят Сангвинора.  
Азкаэллон возмущённо открыл рот и зарыл его, так и не найдя, что сказать.  
— Кажется, — неуверенно добавил Кано, — в древних терранских культурах это называлось «косплей».  
Пока командир сангвинарной гвардии молчал, Амит наконец обрёл дар речи. И немедленно употребил его в своей обычной манере.  
— Ты хочешь вырядить меня в это золотое мракобесие?! — взревел он.  
Кано стойко выдержал акустический удар.  
— Это же просто фольга. После выступления сразу отдерём.  
— Отличная идея! — заявил что-то посчитавший про себя Ралдорон, хлопнув адъютанта по плечу. — Начинай немедленно. Я сейчас срочно внесу изменения в порядок выступлений. Это шоу должно стать гвоздем программы!  
— Я с тобой, — тут же вышел из ступора Азкаэллон. — Есть идея, как оформить этот выход.  
И, продолжая проявлять невообразимое для них единодушие, Кровавые Ангелы устремились к дверям.  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — проорал Амит им вслед, но как-то неуверенно.  
— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — пробормотал Кано, разматывая одной рукой рулон золотой фольги. Другой рукой он при этом размешивал клей.  
— А всё из-за тебя, — прошипел капитан пятой роты.  
Бывший библиарий вздохнул.  
— Ну, на самом деле, да, — согласился он. — Поэтому я и стараюсь всё исправить.  
— Это ты называешь исправить?! — возмутился Амит.  
Он отвернулся, не желая смотреть, как к его поножам приклеивают золотую фольгу.  
— Это лучшее, что пришло мне в голову, — снова вздохнул Кано. — И я всё равно не понимаю, если вам так не хочется выступать — почему просто не сказать об этом Ангелу?  
Амит бросил на него странный взгляд.  
— Я так не могу, — сказал он неожиданно севшим голосом.  
Кано прилепил очередной кусок фольги.  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу его так расстроить, — заявил Амит.  
Кано поднял на него изумлённый взгляд.  
— Но ты его каждый день расстраиваешь одним своим видом! — воскликнул он, на мгновение забыв, с кем разговаривает.  
— Это другое! — отрезал Амит, и хранил гордое молчание всё оставшееся время, пока его броню оклеивали золотой фольгой и украшали приличествующими случаю стразами и узорами.

* * *

Робаут Жиллиман думал, что он видел всё.  
Он пребывал в этой наивной уверенности каждый раз, когда объявляли выступление следующего участника концерта, и каждый раз вскоре понимал, что был не прав.  
Он видел и, к своему ужасу, слышал ансамбль ваальских народных инструментов. Доселе он полагал, что знаком с культурой родной луны своего брата, но, должно быть, то была отцензуренная версия этой культуры. По крайней мере, доселе Жиллиман не знал, что в качестве народных инструментов могут выступать глушитель от «Рино», набор жестяных кастрюль и старый респиратор.  
Он слышал хор. И надеялся, что никогда больше не услышит.  
Он видел многое, но всё превзошёл последний номер программы.  
За роялем сидел Сангвинор, этот позолоченный муляж, которого Кровавые Ангелы взяли привычку сажать на трон вместо императора, когда последнему приспичивало, вопреки рекомендациями брата, полетать на свободе. И, следовало признать, в отличие от многих предыдущих исполнителей, с инструментом он обращался виртуозно. На некоторое время Жиллиман даже прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к музыке. Ему начало казаться, что концерт, пожалуй, не так уж плох.  
Так было до последней мелодии, когда к звучанию рояля вдруг присоединился странный топот.  
Жиллиман открыл глаза. Увиденное навсегда оставило след в его сердцах — фигурально, конечно, поскольку даже такое зрелище не могло разрушительно влиять на миокард примарха.  
Или могло.  
На сцену вышли четверо сангвинарных гвардейцев — воинов в золоте, с крылатыми прыжковыми ранцами за спиной… И в надетых поверх всего этого балетных пачках. Взявшись крест-накрест за руки, они замерли ненадолго в странной позе, а затем принялись отплясывать ритуальный танец времён древней Терры, который, по легенде, некогда возвещал конец великой коммунистической империи.  
Это зрелище настолько поразило Жиллимана, — как, впрочем, и многих других зрителей, наблюдавших за концертом из ложи, — что он в первый, и, как он надеялся, в последний раз в жизни не глядя подмахнул чек, который ему протянул легионер в красной броне. Легионер ещё что-то говорил о вкладе, который пожертвование примарха внесёт в общее дело, о том, что сумма не важна, если деньги отдаются с чистым сердцем и открытым разумом, но Жиллиман не слушал. Слезы стояли в его глазах, дыхание сбилось в его груди.  
Он давно, очень давно так не смеялся.

* * *

— Это была моя идея! — заявил Азкаэллон. — Я это придумал!  
— Ничего подобного, — возразил Ралдорон, с независимым видом скрестив руки на груди. — Идея концерта изначально принадлежала мне.  
— Хватит спорить, — фыркнул Амит. — Без меня у вас всё равно бы ничего не вышло.  
Командир гвардии и первый капитан бросили на него яростные взгляды, но прежнего единодушия, способного свернуть горы, в них уже не наблюдалось. То, что ещё недавно представлялось долгожданным прочным союзом, на поверку оказалось лишь вынужденным перемирием.  
Амит невозмутимо продолжал соскабливать ногтями золотую фольгу со своих доспехов.  
— Капитан в чём-то прав, — примирительно заметил Кано, стремясь задавить разгорающуюся бурю в зародыше. — Если бы не его неожиданно открывшийся талант, всё едва ли сложилось бы так удачно.  
— Подумаешь, — пробурчал Амит. — Я ещё и вышивать могу, и на машинке тоже…  
Ралдорон снова взглянул на покоившийся поверх остальных пожертвований чек, словно не веря своим глазам. Средства на ремонт злополучного флагмана были у Кровавых Ангелов в кармане.  
— Как Жиллиман это подписал? — спросил он Кано.  
— С трудом, — признался тот. — У него руки тряслись от хохота. Но подпись вроде бы разборчивая.  
— Вот что значит выучка примарха, — с уважением заметил Ралдорон. — Даже умирая от смеха, сумел как следует подписать финансовый документ.  
— Главное, чтобы он не аннулировал чек, когда узнает сумму, — заметил Кано.  
Первый капитан махнул рукой.  
— Не успеет. К тому времени, как он схватится за голову, средства уже уйдут на ремонт.  
Откуда-то издалека донёсся полный отчаяния вопль, казалось, сотрясший саму Корону Геры.  
— Или успеет… — протянул Азкаэллон. — Вот что, братья, давайте-ка поторопимся.  
Амит сковырнул с бедра последний лоскут золотой фольги и выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Есть ещё одно дело, которое кому-то придётся сделать, — заявил он.  
Кровавые Ангелы вопросительно переглянулись.  
— Какое дело?  
Расчленитель выразительно развёл руками:  
— Насколько я понял, никто так и не сказал Ангелу, на что будут потрачены средства от благотворительного концерта. Он-то, наверное, уверен, что мы собирали на какой-нибудь госпиталь для золотых рыбок.  
Повисла тяжёлая пауза. Взоры двух капитанов и командира гвардии скользнули друг по другу и, наконец, обратились на Кано. Тот растерянно переводил взгляд с одного офицера на другого.  
— Ну?.. — решился он в конце концов нарушить молчание. — Кто пойдёт?.. Я думаю, справедливо будет тянуть жребий, чтобы никто не… Погодите! Эй! Стойте! Вы куда?!

**Эпилог**   


_9?? М41. Ваал._   


— Механикум начали работы по восстановлению «Клинка Отмщения», — сказал Жиллиман.  
— Потребуются монументальные усилия, чтобы снова вывести его в пустоту, милорд,— возразил Данте. — А уж сколько это будет стоить…  
Примарх помедлил, задумчиво глядя в сторону, словно вспоминал что-то давно забытое.  
— У меня есть ресурсы, — сказал он наконец. — И я расходую их так, как считаю нужным. И потом, давай начистоту: в сравнении с тем счётом, который мне когда-то выкатили за ремонт вашей «Глорианы», это сущая ерунда.  
— Глорианы?..  
Жиллиман вздохнул.  
— Это долгая история, Данте. Может быть, однажды я её тебе расскажу.


End file.
